If You Cry
by Miyuki Tanaka
Summary: Re-Uploaded. Roy and Kaldur finally admit their feelings for each other, but their mentors have other intentions for the two sidekicks. Will their love survive the secrets hidden from them by their mentors? Or will Kaldur lose himself in his fight with his sanity. I suck a summaries. AL/RA AL/AM AL/OM
1. Emotions

**Emotions**

Roy's eyes trailed the Atlantean's face for any sign of deception. This was all a _joke._ A sick twisted joke. And Roy wasn't laughing.

The side of his lip twitched slightly as he ran every possible outcome through his mind, trying to piece this all together. Was he really _that_ shallow to do something like that to him?

"So, let me get this straight," Roy began. "I told you that I liked you..."

Kaldur nodded slowly.

"And you said that you're okay with that?"

Kaldur'ahm smiled softly and replied "Partly because I feel the same way."

Roy raised his eyebrows in interest. "Really now?"

The atlantean stepped closer, gingerly [A/N: did you see what I did there? lol], as if any wrong movement would send Roy away. Roy found himself stepping closer too.

"Would you care to..." Kaldur began hesitently"...explain...how your feelings came about?"

The red-haired male smirked. "Only if you explain first."

Kaldur smirked as well. "I'd rather do this."

He leaned forward and kissed the archer, letting his lips drift across the older's softly. Kaldur found himself staring deeply in Roy's blue eyes. Roy placed his hand on the back of Kaldur's neck and pulled the atlantean's lips back to his, kissing him hungrily. Roy's fingers twisted around the front of Kaldur's pants hastily.

"Please, Roy," Kaldur whispered, pushing the older teen away. "We should not do this here. Maybe a place more...private?"

"My place," Roy panted. "That is, if you're not busy—."

"I'll be there," the younger teen said, walking from the room and leaving the archer alone.

* * *

Kaldur tucked his hands in the pocket of his jeans after knocking on the door to Roy's apartment. The red haired teen opened the door and let him in, leading him to the livingroom. Roy sat on the couch and stretched out, gesturing for the atlantean to join him. Kaldur hesitated a bit, but an impatient Roy pulled the dark skinned teen onto his lap, wrapping his arms around him.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting to do this," Roy chuckled, nuzzling his nose in Kaldur's neck.

The sidekick hesitated, but finally relaxed and wrapped his arms around the red haired male. "Forgive me," Kaldur sighed. "For I am not used to this. I've never been-"

"Alone wih a potential boyfriend?" Roy added confidently, rubbing circles in the younger's thighs. "Er...or girlfriend," he added quickly.

Kaldur nodded, squrming in the teen's lap uncomfortably. Roy bit his lips and breathed out hard as the younger accidentally ground down on his firming erection.

"Kal," Roy whispered.

"Yes?"

"Did you really mean what you said? That you felt the same way?"

Smiling, Kaldur's intertwined his with the eighteen year old's shaking fingers. He leaned back against Roy, smiling uncontrolably.

"You have always been here for me," Kaldur began. "I've always admired you. You were always so strong-willed and carried yourself better than anyone else could. I've always liked-_loved_-that about you."

Roy kissed his neck softly. _Strong-willed._ As if! He couldn't even kick his addiction let alone tell the one he loved how he _truely _felt about him. Roy had loved Kaldur since the day he started middle school. And his feelings for him continued to elevate since then.

"You seem nervous," Roy whispered to him, knowing that he was just as nervous as the atlantean.

"I am sorry. It's just that...I am not sure if my king will approve of my being here."

"You can go if you like," Roy added quickly. "I don't want to get you into any trouble or anything."

Kaldur sat side-saddle across Roy's lap and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"No, please. This is fine."

Kaldur brought his lips to Roy's softly. They kissed hungrily; passionatly; grabbing and groping all that they could find; pulling off every annoying piece of cloathing.

Roy pushed the younger on his back, pinning him to the floor. He kissed up and down Kaldur's torso, rubbing circles in the bulge that was growing in his jeans. He ground their hips together. The friction was so intoxicating that Kaldur had to bite his lip hard to keep from moaning. Roy unzipped his jeans, freeing his throbbing erection, then did the same with Kaldur's.

The atlantean's face swam with tiny drops of sweat. Roy smiled wanting to see what he could do with Kaldur while he was like this.

"What do you want me to do?"

Kaldur blushed, realizing what was going on. Roy wanted him to beg.

"T-touch me Roy," He whispered the strange words softly. "Please, touch me."

Roy's thumb ran along the head of Kaldur's penis, rubbing the small bead of pre-cum across the tip. Kaldur hissed, gritting his teeth together roughly. Roy started to grind their erections together. The sensation was so new to Kaldur, he couldn't help but let soft moans escape his lips.

"Mmmh, _Kaldur!_" Roy moaned as he came on his and his lover's stomach. Kaldur was the second to cum, hissing words from his language as he did.

They collapsed beside each other. Roy cleaned the two off with his t-shirt and tossed it aside. They formed together, entertwining themselves with the other. Roy kissed Kaldur sweetly before cuddling close to him.

"I love you, Kal," Roy whispered.

"I love you too, Roy," Kal replied.

Within seconds they were both asleep. They shouldn't have slept there that night. Had they know what would happen the next day, they would have waited...

* * *

Lets see if I can get up to five reviews before I upload the next chapter...


	2. My King

**My King**

Roy woke up to the sound of steady breathing. He smiled, wrapping his arms around Kaldur as he slept peacefully beside him. Roy kissed his neck affectionately, whispering sweet nothings in his ear.

He checked his phone and found that he had at least twenty missed calls, but didn't check to see who they were from. He sat up and walked to the kitchen, careful not to wake the sleeping Atlantean.

* * *

Kaldur woke up the scent of eggs and bacon. His thighs felt sore, as if someone had pounded against them with something blunt. He looked around to find that the room did not belong to him. Then it all started flooding back in: he was still at Roy's apartment. He'd stayed longer then he had expected; longer than he should have. He was supposed to meet king Orin an hour from now. There was no way he'd make the trip back to Atlantis in time.

He dressed himself and made his way to the door when a hand stopped him.

"Leaving so soon?"

"My apologies, Roy, but I must be on my way now."

"Man, bang and leave, just like that huh? And I thought I was bad."

He kissed him passionately, running his tongue along Kal's teeth. "I don't want you to go," Roy whispered.

Kaldur wrapped his arms around him and sighed. "Neither do I. Maybe I could...stay...just for a while."

"Spending time with your Atlantean boyfriend over breakfast," Roy said aloud to himself. "I like the sound of that."

The two shared breakfast together before Kaldur had to leave. They talked about past missions and places they wanted to go around the world. Roy mentioned that he would have loved to see what Atlantis really looked like; Kaldur promised to bring him a painting when he returned to the surface world.

They kissed goodbye, clinging to each other for about a minute before Kaldur finally left the apartment to find the nearest Zeta Tube to Poseidonis.

* * *

Orin was not pleased. Not at all. He'd called for Kaldur'ahm several times last night. The things he heard from the teen's end of the communicator were..._disturbing._ He couldn't bring the thought out of his mind.

_Oh, god! Kal!_

_Harder, Roy. Please!_

_Fuck! So...hot..._

_Ah! Right there! Right-aaaah!_

Orin grit his teeth, trying to think of anything that would bring the thought from his mind. He couldn't risk having Roy Harper take his only protégé from him. And even if Orin found their relationship 'appropriate', the risks were still too high.

"Orin, please, he's just growing up," Mera sighed, trying to calm her husband down. "Give this some time. If you're truly worried, it might not last longer that you fear."

"It's too risky, Mera," Orin argued. "What if Kaldur..."

"He'll be fine." Mera assured him. "And even if Kaldur becomes-"

"My king."

Orin spun around, shooting daggers at the young boy bowing before him.

"My apologies. I was...sidetracked...on my way here."

Orin nodded. "Mera, please leave us."

When Mera was gone, Orin made sure the all doors were locked to keep everyone else out and (in his case) Kaldur in.

"Where were you Kaldur?" He asked, trying to keep a level head as he stepped closer to the bowing sidekick.

"I was with a friend."

"A _friend?_" Orin said. "Really now."

Kaldur stood up slowly, wondering what this was about. "I am sorry your majesty. I arrived later that instructed. I should have-"

"You should have stayed away from him!" growled Orin, pulling the teen by the front tunic.

"King Orin!" Kaldur tried to say but received a sharp slap across the face.

"You disobeyed me Kaldur'ahm. Would you truly do such a thing to your monarchs?"

Kaldur swallowed hard, eyes wide with disbelief. "No, your majesty. I am sorry."

"No Kaldur," Orin whispered. "I am sorry. I should have taught you better than this. Last night was your first mistake. I expect you to tread more carefully next time."

He released his grip from the teen and sighedand left the confused teen alone. Kaldur did not understand. Unfortunately for him, it would only lead to more heartache. He felt tears come to his eyes but shook his head, trying to push the thought away.

His only worry was how to explain this to Roy, or if he would be able to tell him what had occured.

* * *

King Orin did not approve. Not by a long shot. There were so many things that Kaldur needed to know; there were so many things that he didn't know. Soon, the king feared, he wouldn't be able to hold back. He truly cared about Kaldur, sometimes more than he needed to. Kaldur wasn't a little boy anymore, but he sure as hell wasn't old enough to live the life that he was on the path of living as of now.

Orin wanted better for Kaldur; he wanted him to have better than Roy, especially. He was more than a sidekick to him. He was almost his son. But Orin would do what he needed to keep Kaldur and the rest of Atlantis safe, even if that meant hurting a couple of lovers in the process.

The king sighed as he made his way to find his wife.

There was so much that Kaldur didn't know...Especially about himself...

* * *

Okay, so maybe I didn't get five reviews but I have five followers instead which is more than I expected, really.

Winners for this chapter are **Ash Likes Lemons, MyLittleAngelxxx, **and** feral93 **(all chosen at random).

For the most reviews, you get a prize which will be explained in either the second or third chapter. And don't worry, this won't be a fake prize or anything; I'm not that mean, lol.

I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, even though I didn't put much effort into re-writing it.

~Miyuki


	3. More Than That

**More Than That**

"That son of a-!" Roy began to shout.

"Please, Roy," Kaldur said calmly, trying to cool him down. "Be glad that I am okay. The look in his eyes said that he wanted to hurt me more than he let himself."

"But he still had no right to touch you!"

Kaldur knew Roy would be upset by this. He just wasn't exactly sure how bad he would take it.

Kaldur sighed. "He is my king."

"I don't give a fuck! He could be the Queen of England for all I fucking care. When I see him, I'm beating the shit out of him! I'm gonna fry that water-breathing motherfucker and-"

"Please," Kaldur pleaded a little louder.

He wrapped his hands around Roy's waist and smiled. "Please. You must control yourself. I hate seeing you this way. It upsets me deeply."

Roy turned around and wrapped his arms around the dark-skinned teen. He kissed his forehead lightly. Kaldur knew now...at this moment...that Roy would do anything to protect him. He felt safe here; in Roy's arms. He felt that this was home away from home and nothing could touch him or harm him when he was wrapped in Roy's embrace.

"I'm sorry Kal. I'll be better next time."

"Now, don't you have to go and see Oliver Queen tonight?" Kaldur asked.

"Oh yeah, I forgot."

Roy pulled away and went to grab his sweater from the couch. Kaldur felt cold now and maybe a little sad, but he pushed all that to the back of his mind. He shouldn't worry about such trivial things.

"Bye Kal," Roy said, kissing his cheek before leaving out the door.

"Goodbye," Kaldur called after him.

* * *

Oliver was not pleased. Not by a long shot. He watched Roy zeta to the cave with a deep scowl on his face.

"You wanted something Ollie?" Roy asked casually, crossing his arms.

"I never expected something like this from you," he started.

Roy could tell where this was going. Ollie called him there to scold him about his relationship with Kaldur.

"I got a call the other day saying that my son was screwing the kid from Atlantis. Isn't that a great way to start the weekend?"

"And?" the ginger asked, leaning against the wall. He could see the rest of the team peaking around the corner.

"And? What the fuck do you mean 'And'? You can't seriously tell me that you're-"

"Gay?" Roy finished for him. "So that's what this is all about? You're freaking out because you think I'm _gay?_"

"Well, isn't that what it's called? I mean you're clearly screwing around with another guy."

Roy pinched the bridge of his nose in agitation. "Look, don't get me wrong, I _love_ women just as much as you love sex, but...I love Kaldur too. He means everything to me. I thought you would be glad to see me happy. I thought you'd be proud."

"Proud to learn that my son is a-"

"I'm not your son!" Roy shouted. "If you're going to treat me like this because of who I chose to be with then Don't you _dare_ call me your son. I can't believe you! One of your best friends is gay isn't he?"

"Yeah, Anthony. Why?"

"You can accept Anthony, but you can't accept me. You go out and drink with him almost every night but you can't look at me without freaking out!"

Roy paused and pinched the bridge of his nose. This was more than that. Sure, Oliver could be a little homophobic, but he'd never freak out this bad! It was either because he was disgusted with Roy, or he was hiding something. And the red haired teen was willing to guess that it was the latter of both options.

"No, this isn't about me being gay is it?" Roy laughed humorlessly "What's this about Ollie? Why are you being so tight-assed about this?"

Oliver sighed rubbing the back of his neck. "There are just so many things about this that you don't understand. Arthur and I go way back, and not in the way I'd like to remember. We haven't seen eye-to-eye exactly. If you keep this up, it could destroy Kaldur."

He reached out o touch the teen's shoulder, but Roy shrugged his hand off and gave Oliver a piece of his mind.

"You're supposed to be here for me when I need you the most. I foight every day to win your approval. I can't believe you'd treat me like this."

Roy shot a dark look at Megan, Wally, Artemis, and Dick who gasped then disappeared behind the wall. He stormed off, leaving Oliver alone. Roy wished there was an easier way to do this. He couldn't stand being judged by the ones he cared about.

"Harper," a voice called.

"Conner?"

The Kryptonian walked over to him and shook his head. "I don't get it."

"You gonna tell me how badly I fucked up too?"

Conner smirked. "You shouldn't have to fight for his approval. If he doesn't like it then that's his problem. If you really love Kaldur then why worry about what other people think?"

Roy shrugged. "It's complicated. People don't always see this kind of relationship as...appropriate. There are those who think marriage can only be between a man and woman. If someone even looks the wrong way, it's not gonna end well for them. I know Ollie is just looking out for me, but he could at least be a little more caring."

He remembered the constant fights between Oliver and Arthur about how Roy was never going to amount to anything and how he would die a drug addict unless someone did something. He remembered the days when he and Kaldur were torn away from each other by the two men because of their hatred for each other. Roy never wanted to be in the middle of anything, but unfortunately, he was.

"Well, you're bisexual right? Isn't that what it's called? So why would anyone judge you for that. And besides, love is love right? No matter how it may seem."

"You're right Conner," Roy chuckled. "But sometimes old scars never fade. Especially the deep ones. This is more than just me and Kaldur being together. It's so much more than that."

It was about the rivalry between Aquaman and Green Arrow. Roy was still unsure about what went on between the two, but he was certain that soon, everything would be clear.

* * *

Winner for chapter two:

**MyLittleAngelxxx**

Second Place:

**Ash Likes Lemons**

(This makes me wonder how many people actually read this story...or stories like this)


	4. Two Years Later

**Two Years Later**

Twenty year old Roy Harper sat in his bed with a cigarette between his teeth. He'd just come back from patrol and what he saw was one thing he'd never forget...

* * *

Red Arrow chased down a couple of purse snatchers and pinned both of them to the wall with a single arrow. The sheer sight if that was a personal victory for the man. The woman retrieved her purse and thanked him (even though she couldn't see him hovering over her on top of a building). He smiled at the woman and made his way to his apartment. He was through for the night.

"Hey, wait up kid!"

Roy leaped over to the next closest building and started off to the next one when the commotion below caught his attention.

"Please, leave me alone!"

Roy spun around and looked over the edge of the building. Three guys were chasing one kid. It was a teenage boy by the sound of it. He didn't look like anything worth mugging, so why were they chasing him?

"Just take it! Take my wallet! Please, let me go!"

The kid was fifteen with short brown hair and a nose piercing. He looked like the stereotypical skater kid. Roy could see that his skateboard was in another guy's hands, ready to use as a weapon if needed to.

"Hey, we don't want your money," the oldest teen said. "Listen, we only want one thing from you."

The oldest stepped forward and pushed him to the ground behind the dumpster. Roy couldn't see what was going on, but he knew he needed to get there quick.

The brown-haired teen let out a scream that was suddenly muffled by one of his captor's hands. Red Arrow was just three buildings away now. Soon the teen stopped struggling. Was he too late?

He lunged over to the last building and shot a knock-out arrow at the first guy, then a two electric arrows at the remaining two. The kid stood up and clung to the fence, looking around as if someone else was out to get him.

Red Arrow slid to the ground on a pole (which would have made him laugh-given the situation at the thought of his old job). He looked over to the teen who was still backing up, even though he had nowhere to go.

"You okay?" Roy asked.

The teen nodded. "That won't stop them though," he sighed. "Thank you. You really helped me out. I'm Joseph, by the way."

Red Arrow grinned. "No problem. What were they after you for anyway?"

"I'm...I'm gay," he gave a small chuckle. "I'm not even bisexual. I'm gay. They...I guess they wanted to teach me a 'lesson' or something. I don't know."

Red Arrow looked at him, searching for scars or bruises.

"What did they do to you?" He asked. "You don't look like you have any cuts or anything. What happened?"

Joseph rubbed his shoulder and looked down. "Look, I really appreciate the help. You heros...y'all are pretty cool an' all, but I've got to get home. Thank you, really."

Red Arrow nodded and made his way back home. He slipped through the window, shed his mask, and plopped on the bed. The red-head lit a cigarette and took a deep, long, drag before letting it go in a puff if smoke.

"That kid," he sighed.

There was blood on the ground. Whose blood was it though? What did they do to...what did _he_ do to them that deserved such harsh attention? Roy was completely and utterly curious. He wanted to know what the hell was going on in that kid's life that caused him to be out late at night in the middle of the roughest parts of Star City, California.

He didn't look like he was from around here. No...his accent was different too.

_Y'all_...where had he heard that kind of accent before?

Roy groaned and flopped on the pillows before shedding his shirt and pants. What he saw that night. changed his mind about some things. One thing was certain; it changed his mind about _Kaldur_. There was something he needed to do.

* * *

Kaldur sat beside his queen and Prince Orm at dinner. It was the queen Mera's birthday and she was sure that having a simple dinner with her 'family' was the best gift anyone could give her.

"How was your time with the scholars, my love?" Orin asked the queen.

She had just returned from one of the most ancient parts of Atlantis to go...exploring more or less. Orin was anxious to hear of her discoveries. Mera began to tell about her trip, but Kaldur tuned her out. He couldn't eat. He was too worried about the treatment he would get from his king.

When he'd made his trip to Atlantis, the king greeted him with a smile. They exchanged few words, but his gestures were friendly. Kaldur worried still about the situation he was in.

"Does something bother you, Kaldur?" Orm asked.

"It's just that...I have found a new love on the surface, but king Orin does not approve. I am not sure what to do."

Orm smiled. "Swim with me after dinner," he placed his hand on Kaldur's knee reassringly "and cheer up if you will. Fear not Kaldur, I will find a way to assist you."

Kaldur smiled as a slither of hope trickled through him. He would finally have someone who understood him to talk to. He only hoped that he could return to the surface and bring a new passion to his relationship with Roy.

* * *

**A/N: Ash Likes Lemons** has won this round. My prize to the reader with the most reviews will be a story (or several if I like your reviews) written with your favorite pairing and situation.

To the winner of the cyberdrawing (it's where I pick a name at random from Favorites, Followers, or Reviewers): **Lonely Bleeding Liar.**

Until next time, Maxx (to **MyLittleAngelxxx**...maybe Maxx could be a cute name for a female puppy..hint hint lol)


	5. My Prince

**My Prince**

I believe the king may feel that my loyalties are...wavering."

Prince Orm looked to the young man and sighed.

"I do not know what to say. I've never had this problem before."

"But have you ever been so frightened of the only on you are supposed to trust?"

Orm stopped. Kaldur was insinuating something that he'd rather not converse about. But then again, the young man was in desperate need of help. Kaldur halted and looked down with sad eyes.

"I apologize my prince. I did not mean to-"

"No! Kaldur, it is alright. You...you believe that king Orin will harm you?"

Kaldur bit his bottom lip (a habit he'd picked up on the surface world) and looked away. He was now afraid to confide in anyone. It wasn't even safe to talk to someone who was offering him help.

"Kaldur'ahm," Orm whispered. "You do not have to be afraid of how you feel. I know my brother, he is not one to...snap...so easily."

Apparently Orm was misguided. Kaldur had seen Orin at his angriest. It wasn't pretty.

Kaldur was still scared. He didn't know who to go to; he didn't know who to turn to. At least...not in Atlantis. He still had Roy on the surface.

"You are still afraid, aren't you?"

Kaldur nodded shamefully.

"Do not be." Orm grabbed his hands and kissed them. "I swear, I will do whatever I can to protect you."

Kaldur blushed a little, but was grateful for his dark complexion that Orm did not see this. He felt safer now, but he was still ashamed to think that his king would harm him.

"Why would you do this for me?"

"Because you are like family to me. I care for you Kaldur."

The prince stared at him and smiled before pulling the young Atlantean into a swift kiss. Then he pulled back an apologized several times. Kaldur was shocked. What the hell just happened? He wasn't sure, but he felt a certain spark fly around his mind. It was unclear to him how or why, but he knew it felt good.

"You say I am like family, yet you kiss me as if I were a lover," Kaldur gasped almost angrily. "Please, I am already more than confused today."

Yet, Kaldur kissed him again. He wanted to feel that rush again. He wanted to have more and more of the prince.

Roy had stayed beside him, distanced himself from his mentor and the team, and stayed faithful for two years and this was how Kaldur re-payed him?

Kaldur's legs wrapped around Orm's waist and the older man ground their crotches together fiercely. Kaldur moaned and planted a hard kiss on the prince's lips. He couldn't stop himself. He didn't know what he was doing. Two years of suffering separation from his mentor and his family and _this _is what happens?

"Stop!" Kaldur gasped, pulling himself away. "I am sorry, truly. I do not know what came over me."

He wanted to cry now. He was so unfaithful. But the prince looked at him with reassuring eyes and, somehow, he knew that everything was going to be okay.

"You love him. I understand. It was my fault Kaldur. I took advantage of you at a time when you were down. Forgive me."

Kaldur nodded and smiled. "I forgive you my prince."

* * *

Roy was anxious as he crossed the street from Star City Royal Memorial. He didn't know how he would tell Kaldur this or how he would take it. He wanted it to be said subtley and softly so that it wouldn't hit the poor guy all to fast.

Roy was always good with relationship issues...but with Kaldur...it was an entirely different story. What if he would be pissed? What if Orin found out and strangled Roy? What if Kaldur _hit_ him?!

"LOOK OUT!"

Roy shook his head. He couldn't act like this. Not now. He had to get his head together so he could know how to tell Kaldur what he wanted to tell him.

"MOVE!"

Oliver used to joke about how the face you make before you die would be the funniest looking...he wasn't kidding. Roy had the deer in the headlights look as an 18-wheeler came speeding towards him.

At least he was near a hospital.

* * *

**A/N:** Winner of Random Drawing goes to **Amira Wayne **and **MyLittleAngelxxx**


	6. Connect

**Connect**

"Hmm...where the hell am I?"

"You're in the hospital."

"Wha-?"

Roy opened his eyes and found a pair of bright brown ones staring back at him. It was the same kid from the other day. Joseph, right?

"You sure took a hard hit. I thought you were going to die."

Joseph was laughing. Why was he laughing?

"You...you saved me," Roy whispered; it was a pain to get even the simplest words out. "How did you-"

"You hungry?" The kid asked, cutting him off.

"Yeah...a little."

Joseph smiled brightly. "I know the food here sucks so I brought you some Oreos. Well, and some Chips Ahoy and skittles because I didn't know what kind of snack food you liked."

Joseph fumbled around in his backpack and pulled out the cookies and candy before frowning.

"Oh crap! I knew I should have brought some ice cream too! Hold on."

Before Roy could stop him the kid was already out the door. He sat up to try to get his head straight when he found a hand pushing him back down.

"Hey, the doctors said you shouldn't move around so much," Joseph warned. "Here. I got you some Blue Bell. It's vanilla 'cus I wasn't sure what your favorite was, you look like a strawberry guy and that wasn't a reference to you being a ginger, although you can't be a ginger _technically_ because you don't have freckles how to you get your skin so flawless?"

_How did he get back so fast?_ Roy thought.

"Um...was that all one sentence?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I need to introduce myself."

Joseph held out his hand. "Joseph Ivanov," he greeted.

Roy shook the kid's hand. He had to stop himself from saying "We've met" because that would be an extremely dumb thing to do seeing as the kid didn't know his secret identity.

"Are you, like, Flash's kid or something?" Roy asked implying to Joseph's talkativeness, but what he didn't expect was the kid's answer.

"No. I'm the sidekick to this new hero Dr. Quantum. I'm Quantum-Kid."

Roy frowned. Was he _serious?_

"Never heard of him," Roy replied bluntly, tearing through the bag of Oreos.

Joseph looked a little hurt but didn't look surprised.

"He likes to keep a low profile," he explained later.

"So what are you and Dr. Quantum doing here? SHouldn't you be out in Angel City fighting Vixxen or something?"

Joseph lit up. For a kid who was quick to give away his secret identity, he sure got excited easily.

"So you do know? That's awesome! And here I thought no one outside of Louisiana knew about us."

Roy smiled. "Yeah, I do my homework. So tell me about you. What are you doing here in Star City? Does your mentor know, kid?"

Joseph looked down. Roy knew he was going to lie about something. He just didn't know what. But still, half of the truth is better than none.

"He...he sent me here to find my place on my own. I'm supposed to bring down a guy who specializes in human traficking and selling sex slaves."

"Adam Corvin," Roy said, nodding as he stuffed a cookie in his mouth.

He pointed at the chair as a sign that Joseph should sit because he'd been leaning by Roy's bed in such an awkward position that he was afraid the kid would end up getting cramps. Joseph nodded too and brought the chair closer to Roy's bed (much to the man's discomfort).

"Yeah, that guy," Joseph sighed.

He looked a little scared, but Roy could see him trying to hide that behind a smile.

"Why would he send you out all alone?" The red-head asked with a mouth full of skittles.

Joseph shrugged. "I guess he just wanted me to lure him out. Then he'd swoop in and save the day just like he always does."

There was something about this kid that was off. Roy could see it, but he didn't know how to address it. Was it the look on his face every time he mentioned his mentor or was it more than that. He couldn't tell why he felt this a connection with Joseph.

Then it hit him. It hit him like...like that truck that nearly squashed him yesterday.

"Dr. Quantum abuses you, doesn't he? As his sidekick."

Joseph nodded. He looked a little sad too. "How...how did you know?"

Roy shrugged and smiled. "Instinct."

He knew how the kid must have felt like his mentor only used him for his own personal benefit. He knew this because he was the ex-sidekick to Green Arrow. Roy knew also that eventually, Dr. Quantum would leave Joseph behind to fend for himself. Roy was left alone when he was sixteen and he and Oliver could never look at each other again after those horrifying nights.

"Thanks for being here," Roy sighed. "But you don't have to stay."

"Oh," Joseph said. "Okay. I guess I'll just leave you to yourself. Call me if you need anything else."

* * *

"Thank you, it won't take long."

Kaldur ran down the hall and searched the top of each room until he found it.

"Roy!" he shouted getting the attention of his boyfriend and the kid who nearly got hit square in the face when Kaldur threw the door open.

Then Roy remembered the thing he was supposed to do. And Kaldur worrying about him was just going to make things worse.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry, this chapter was just explaining who Joseph was and why he's important at the beginning of the story

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN JOSEPH IVANOV/QUANTUM-KID, DR. JASON , Q-FORCE OR ANY OF THE NXTGEN COMICS.**

Just wanted to get that off my chest.

Winners for the random drawing are:

**gege qurban **and **Lonely Bleeding Liar**

**If I like your reviews enough I'll message you about your winnings ;) But only if you have the most reviews (or if I think you're a cool person).**

**Confused? I'll explain later.**

**~Maxx**


End file.
